The Rock Star and the Scientist
by SilverMajix
Summary: AU Bubbline, Sugarless Gum, Marceline/Bubblegum, whatevs. Bits of Marshall/Bubba and male!Flame/Finn Doesn't really have a plot at the moment, feel free to review with ideas.


__**So, this is AU Bubbline, Sugarless Gum, whatevs. Where as Marceline/Bonni is obviously the main pairing here, there will also be some Marshall/Bubba and male!Flame/Finn. I love twins and I love Marshall/Bubba (I've forgotten the pairings name *dies*), so that's why those are there... but.. Flame/Finn just sorta happened, wasn't really planning on it.. I guess I didn't want him to be alone or somethin', and I love male Flame for some reason. xD**

**Ah, and about the title... ignore it. I had nothing, that came to mind first, it might be changed.**

* * *

_"He wouldn't do that to me, John!"_

_"Oh yes he would Linda, I saw him put the poison in myself."_

Bonnibell Bubblegum gasped, her eyes wide in shock at the discovery, still staring at the blank screen in a daze after a pale, blue tinted hand pressed the power button and successfully turned off the horrible soap opera the pink themed girl was so adamant about watching. "Bonni, please don't tell me you've been sitting here watching TV all day.." the smooth voice spoke with a tone of exasperation. Bonnibell looked up, her eyes still wide as her hands slowly fell to her lap, resting on bare, pinkish colored thighs. "He-…he… he poisoned her father, Marcy!" Marceline suddenly found herself with an armful of half-naked, bawling Bonnibell, the other girl's large breasts squished against her and causing dark haired girl to think back to the morning's activities with a perverted grin. "What are you smiling about?! This is serious!" the shorter of the two spoke, smacking the other lightly on the head. Marceline just continued grinning, pressing an innocent kiss to the others forehead before pulling herself out of the others grasp and taking in the others appearance.

Bonni's long, dark pink hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, small strands of hair flying all over the place and her bangs pinned on each side of her head due to the heat of summer. The Three Days Grace band t-shirt she was wearing, belonging to Marceline of course, had ridden up a little showing the others pierced belly button and part of her side, while her bottom half had only a pair of black panties on. Marceline had opened her mouth to speak what was sure to be some perverted comment when the phone rang, causing Bonnibell to scamper off to the other side of the living room and bend down, grabbing the phone and giving her girlfriend a nice view of her ass before standing back up.

"Hello, Bonnibell Bubblegum speaking." The younger spoke, wiping her still damp eyes as she answered in her usual polite tone. Marceline walked over, ignoring the conversation going on over the phone and instead focusing on darkening the hickeys on the pinkish neck, smirking against her skin when she felt the other give a small shudder before leaning back into her arms. Bonnibell stretched her neck, giving the other more room as she began to draw circles on the back of the cold hands wrapped around her waist. Before long the phone call was over and tossed onto the nearby love-seat Bonni turning and meeting the others lips in a heated kiss, the taller of the two pushing her against the wall and biting a pink lip roughly, causing the other to groan and pull back, licking the blood away as she looked to Marceline with a seductive gaze. The two were about to meet once more in a kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Just leave it." Marceline groaned, nuzzling into the others neck and nibbling on the opposite side of where the multiple hickeys were. "That's not polite in the least, Marceline. And what is with your fascination with my neck?" Bonnibell asked for the hundredth time, groaning out the last part when the other decided to bite down with her sharp canines, the blood brought to the surface quickly licked up. "You don't seem to be complainin'." Marcy spoke with a grin before giving the others neck a final kiss, not waiting for the other to give her a smack and tell her to let go. After being released, Bonnibell quickly walked to the door, knowing already by the insistent knocking who it was and not bothering to worry about her lack of clothing. "Hello Finn!" she spoke, giving her adopted brother a quick hug before letting the younger boy enter the house belonging to her and the blackette, who had decided it was the perfect time to take over the couch and begin snoring away. Not like anyone could blame her though, she'd been gone the whole day working on a new song with her band mates.

Finn had his usual grin on, along with the white beanie he'd had since forever, and what was visible of his blonde, neck length hair just as messy as usual. His bright blue eyes had a look of excitement in them as he walked into the pristine house- courtesy of Bonnibell of course- and immediately began to ramble on, something about being invited somewhere with someone.. Bonnibell looked at the blonde strangely, causing the sixteen year old to stop, "I'm going to California!" he spoke, his grin larger than ever. Bonnibell grew a matching grin, jumping up and down with her brother as he grabbed her hands, " You've wanted to go ever~!" the pinkette squeed with her brother happily.

After getting over their excitement, the two siblings moved to the kitchen as not to disturb Marceline- not like anything short of a train _could_ though- and immediately began to talk about the trip. "So when are you going?" Bonni asked, leaning over the rarely used table curiously. "I'm leaving next week!"

"Seriously? Such short notice!"

"I know, but Clair's parents just agreed to it not even an hour ago! But Flame's coming too~" Finn groaned, speaking of his girlfriend's older brother. "Finn, you might be invited but it's still a family vacation. They take one every year and Flame always goes with them, it's to be expected."  
"But he's twenty-one, why does he still go?" Finn pouted, causing Bonnibell to roll her eyes. "Would you like me to stop going on family vacations?" she asked with a small smile as she turned around and headed to the fridge to get a bottle of water out. "What!? No! Of course not.. it's just… he's so annoying! With that constant smirk and how he's _constantly_ flirting with anything that breaths and isn't related to him, and how he wears _nothing_ but tight clothes, his red eyes that I swear can see what you're thinking and… and…" the blonde sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't go.." he spoke sadly. "You know what I think Finn. Staying with Clair isn't helping anyone here. You've been in love with Flame for the majority of your relationship!"

The siblings conversation was cut short when upbeat dance music started playing, Finn's ringtone causing the still sleeping Marceline to yell an insult about the horrible music before a thud was heard, alerting the two that she had fallen from the couch and onto the floor. Bonnibell just giggled at her girlfriend before going to the living room and staring down at the snoring girl lovingly, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek before running her fingers over the fake vampire bites tattooed onto the sleeping girls neck. She was about to wake Marceline up and help her to their bedroom when Finn appeared from the kitchen, a grin back on his face, "Jake just got a new zombie video game!" was the only thing the blonde teen spoke before dashing out of the house and onto the darkening streets, slamming the door and causing Bonnibell to wince before shaking her head. She looked back down to the dark haired girl below her thoughtfully before laying down beside the softly snoring girl, wrapping her arms around the other and snuggling into her side with a yawn, "Good night, my vampire queen." She muttered, already halfway asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so, I have a hard time writing more then one chapter of anything. I know, I suck. So I must ask you to ****_please_**** review and give me some ideas, I need ideas, otherwise there is no hope for this fic. I have absolutely no ideas for anything to do with this, I mean, when I wrote this I was just going off of whatever really, I have no plot in mind. At all. If you enjoyed this, then I must say you are a very strange person and I love you, if you found this boring then whatever, I love you too. I appreciate reviews of any kind, say it sucked, say it rocked, just tell me what goes through your bloody brain. And I'm not English, I literally mean ****_bloody brain_****.**


End file.
